Next Generation Rule Breakers
by NefariousImp
Summary: This is the Sequel to 'How To Correctly Break Rules'. It is a story mainly about the children of Draco, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Snape, Marie, and Ron and Lavender. And their adventures in Hogwarts with their parents as teachers and staff.
1. Prologue

Next Generation Rule Breakers

By NefariousImp

Disclaimer: None of the stuff about Harry Potter or Hogwarts or any of it is mine except for the people that aren't in the actual Harry Potter Books. Story line is mine though. But Don't Sue, it's all JK's and whoever elses. Even Draco. Pout .

AN: This is the sequel to How To Correctly Break Rules. I have decided to make it less about Snape and Hermione's Prank War, since I have no imagination when it comes to thinking up pranks to pull on people, and more about their children's lives. There will be pranks, but they will have to just come to me as i'm typing. Also, don't expect alot of sex scenes or anything. Romance? Absolutly, but probably no sex for a long time. The main characters are only eleven for now. Yes, they will grow up, but...well you'll see.

Prologue

Two months after Graduation, there was a double wedding featuring Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, and Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Draco had asked Hermione to marry him the day of their Graduation and Harry, not to be outdone, had asked Ginny the very next day. And of course, girls being girls had started planning their weddings and had demanded a double wedding. Which of course, guys being guys just wanted the wedding over with so they could get to the wedding night.

After Graduation they had Snape accompany them to take Marie's home. And they spent a week there showing Snape the Redneck world. Which he wasn't too fond of. Hermione had said she had a surprise for him and wanted him deaf and blind for it. He refused at first until she threatened to turn him into a blast-ended skrewt to match his personality.

After the rollercoaster ride from hell, and the consequential puking, he had stated that he'd rather be turned into a skrewt.

At the wedding, Ron was Harry's best man and Snape was Draco's best man. Ginny had Luna as her maid of honor and Hermione had Lavender.

The following school year, Hermione was going to be the new Spells and Charms teacher and Harry was going to be the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Professor McGonagal had retired but was still around. Ron went to work at the Ministry of Magic with his father. Ron eloped with Lavender Brown a few weeks after their wedding.

Teachers had their own living quarters at Hogwarts, and since two new teachers had spouses, their spouses were allowed to live there at Hogwarts with them.

Draco, being Draco, had stated that he was rich and since he didn't have to work he wouldn't until he got bored.

Ginny found out she was pregnant a few weeks after the wedding and two weeks after Ginny, Hermione found out she was pregnant, as Draco had taken off his non-concieving curse that was on himself.

Harry and Draco were ecstatic about their future children. Both had horrible loveless childhoods and were determined to make sure their children got what they hadn't. Parents who loved them and that were proud of them no matter how badly they failed.

Both women were due towards the end of May. Which suited the best friends just fine as they would have the summer off to spend with their babies.

They found out that Lavender was to have a baby a few days after they found out. Her baby was due in June.

Marie had fallen for Snape, somehow, and had managed to convince him that he was in love with her as well. They weren't ready to get married, seeing as how they had just met. But Snape was always in a good mood, now although it might have had something to do with Marie moving into Hogwarts with him. That and he no longer had to keep up the Death Eater image. He even started to wash and cut his hair and due to Marie's outdoor picnics had even lost his deathly palour.

Snape was determined to pay Hermione back for the rollercoaster incident. However, he no longer had authority over her, so he couldn't MAKE her do anything.

But that just meant that more pranks were allowed since she was no longer a student.

So, their pranks were elaborate and well thought out, but never dangerous.

The biggest shock of all came when on the first day of their first year of teaching school, Marie came to both of them and annouced that she was pregnant.

Snape fainted as Hermione hugged her Aunt congratulating her.

Harry and Draco were trying to revive Snape so that he could go to his first Potions class and teach.

At the end of the school term, it was a shock when Hermione and Ginny came face to face in the infirmiry with equal looks of panic and pain on their faces.

Within minutes Madam Pomfrey had them in beds next to each other so they could hold hands as they brought their children into the world, with their husbands, who had flown through the doors so fast they had knocked each other over, at their side.

Both girls had opted not to know anything about their children, so, they were pleasantly surprised when Ginny had her's first. She, having them run in the family, had twins. A boy, which they named James Sirius Potter, and a girl, which they named Lily Elizabeth Potter.

Hermione was trying to push and congratulate Ginny and Harry at the same time. She had a boy, which they named Alexander Marcus Malfoy.

It was only minutes before her contractions started again and out came the surpise, in the form of a twin sister for Alex. They named the little girl Emily Nicole Malfoy.

Draco teased Hermione about her never being outdone by anybody and just having to have twins too and she smacked at him weakly as each parent held a child.

A little over a month later,Ron and Lavender had a red-headed baby boy with blue eyes, which they named Aaron Michael Weasley.

One month later, they were all gathered around as Marie had her baby.

Snape had married Marie in December, over Christmas break, he said that it was so he knew he would always be off for their Anniversary.

They named the baby girl Selena Michelle Snape.

Both parents agreeing that the first name had to have an S just to sound right with the last name 'Snape'.

During the school years, Draco, Ginny, and Marie watched the five children like a mini-daycare. The children grew up together and celebrated every holiday and birthday with each other, becoming the best of friends. Ron and Lavender's son, Aaron visited often during the summer's

Draco and Hermione's daughter, Emily, had her mothers brown curly hair but had her father's silver eyes. Their son, Alex, had his father's strait white-blonde hair, but his mother's warm carmel eyes, but they seemed to have silver streaks in them.

Harry and Ginny's daughter, Lily, had her mother's red hair, but it was a shade or two darker than Ginny's. Harry thought it was because his mother had dark red hair. Lily had Harry's emerald eyes, however. Their son, James, whom everyone called Jimmy, had his father's black hair, but his mother's striking blue eyes.

Serverus and Marie's daughter, Selena, had Black hair and but her mother's crystal blue eyes.

It was often mistaken that Selena and Jimmy were the twins

Emily and Alex's personalities were very much like both of their parents, very smart and bookish, but quickwitted, sassy, sarcastic, and all around Draco and Hermione. The twins fought more than Draco and Hermione ever did, but being siblings they knew they loved each other at the end of the day.

Lily had Ginny's fiery personality with quick-witted common sense and her sneaky pranksterness.

Jimmy had Harry's disposition complete with 'hero complex' included. He was always calming the arguments and keeping the closeknit group close.

Selena had Serverus's sarcastic sense of humor and his love of potions and his smarts and cunning, but had her mother's bubbly personality.

Living in Hogwarts for their whole lives, each of the five children knew the school like the back of their hand, the secret passages and they had found three doors that were deep under the school that they could not seem to open, much like the Chamber of Secrets, that they now used as their hide out, seeing as how there were no monsters lurking about in it anymore. And both Jimmy and Lily both spoke Parsel-tongue like their father.

So, it was their first day of school as official students at Hogwarts, after they all turned eleven. They didn't have to ride the train with the other students, but they did anyways so their children could get the whole experience.

Their parents apparated all five of them to Kings Cross Station without their trunks, since there was no reason to lug them around. All of their things were already at Hogwarts. They had gotten all of their items from Diagon alley. They all chose owls and Draco bought them all the newest and fastest model of brooms as presents for their first year. They all got their wands last and were grinning like mad at each other at all the jinxes and spells they had learned from their access to the library all those years. They definitly had a head start on a lot of the students.

Dumbledore gave Draco, Ginny, and Marie special positions in the faculty as Counselors so they could be a part of the school and not just the spouses stuck in their rooms.

So, begins the tale of the Children of The Five Who Defeated Voldemort...okay, six including Snape.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 1

Next Generation Rule Breakers

By NefariousImp

AN: Okay, the names are going to be confusing for a while till you remember which kid belongs to who and who's related to who. This might help: D/H has twins Alex and Emily, H/G have twins Jimmy and Lily, R/L have Aaron, and SS/Marie have Selena.

Chapter One: Learning the Ropes

It became quite obvious to all of the other first years boarding the train that the six kids, with various shades of hair color, were already friends. They were clumped together in a group talking animatedly to one another.

The three girls, with black, brown, and red hair, held hands and were giggling and whispering quietly to one another as they assessed the boys that were boarding.

The three boys, with black, blonde, and red hair, were following just behind them and making fun of the girls in front of them by acting like them, whispering and giggling in girly voices about the boys passing them by.

"Oh, my god, Lexy, that boy is so cute!" Jimmy said grabbing the blonde haired boy's arm. Alex scowled at having his name twisted to sound girly.

"Yeah, he looks alot like you Jamie!" Alex countered pulling his arm out of his grasp.

"Of course he does, I'm a hottie!" Jimmy grinned. "Look at that boy, he looks like Aaron."

"Yeah, he does look like Michelle." Alex said with a smirk. "He must be gay!"

"My middle name is Michael, not Michelle." Aaron scowled looking like Lavender with red hair. "And I'm not gay." He added as an afterthought. The boys laughed.

The three girls, finally caught on to what they were doing and turned around with fierce glares at the boys.

The boys weren't intimidated in the least, seeing as how they grew up with the girls, and laughed loudly at them.

"Ugh, boys!" Emily said rolling her eyes then grabbed Selena and Lily's hands and pulled them onto the train.

"I think we've made them mad." Aaron said a little guiltily.

"Good, that was why we did it, Weasley!" Alex smirked, looking like a duplicate of his father, Draco, at eleven, the silver streaking through the carmel of his eyes seeming to glow when he became mischievous.

"Come on, dad said to keep an eye out for them. We better hurry before we lose them and have to search every compartment." Jimmy said climbing onto the train with Alex and Aaron following him. "There they are, turning into that compartment." He said.

They came into the compartment and smiled at the girls as they sat on the seat opposite them. The girls rolled their eyes and continued their conversation about where they were going to be placed.

"I think I'm going to be a Ravenclaw." Selena said.

"Yeah, both of you are really smart, but you're brave and cunning too. You guys could be in Gryffindor or Slytherin." Lily said spying the candy trolly coming. "I'll probably be in Gryffindor myself."

All six of the kids seemed to attack the trolly lady as they ordered 'the lot'.

Seating themselves and eating their respective candies, Emily looked over at the girls and got a twinkle in her eye.

"Well, we all know where they will be." she jerked her head to the boys who were trying to catch a chocolate frog that had escaped.

Alex looked up and glared at her.

"Of course you do, Slytherin's the only place I could possibly go!" The girls laughed.

"Sure, you do know that you three are more Hufflepuff material, right?" Emily said with a smirk that she learned from her father.

The three boys looked affronted and started throwing 'Every-Flavor-Beans' at her.

It was dark as they climbed off of the train and boarded the boats with Hagrid, his beard had much more grey streaking through it than it had eleven years ago. Having to keep such a close eye on the group of kids their whole life, with the Forbidden Forest and the lake nearby, took it's toll on the lovable giant.

Alex, always the dare-devil was skimming his hands in the lake as the boats crossed, despite Hagrids warnings to keep his hands out of the water.

Sure enough, he was yanked out of the boat by his arm and dragged down into the deep water.

The rest of the kids were all screaming in horror, but Emily, having inherited her mothers calm, quick thinking, rolled her eyes and sat down firmly in the boat and pointed her wand at the water.

"Accio Alex!" She yelled. Within seconds a soggy Alex exploded out of the water and crashed into his sister. The fell to the bottom of the boat with Alex coughing up water and hugging his sister.

"Okay, you can get off of me, now, you complete and total moron." He sat up and glared at her. "Don't give me that look! You of all people know how dangerous the lake is. This makes four times that I've had to save your butt from the mer-people, not to mention the six times I've saved you from the giant squid."

He huffed and sat with his arms folded as his friends laughed at him.

They arrived at the castle a few mins later and walked up the giant stone staircase following Hermione, who instructed all of the first years to call her Professor Malfoy.

She looked askance at the wet Alex, but one look at Emily gave her the confirmation that he was pulled into the lake again. She scowled at Alex with a look that said he would be punished, later, for not following directions,...again. He cringed and glared at Emily who had a smug look on her face.

"Follow me, please." Hermione said leading the group of first years through the big double doors and into the Great Hall. She led them past the other years, who were already seated at their house tables and up before the stage on which sat a stool with the ratty looking Sorting Hat resting on it. Hermione smiled up at the Staff Table, where her husband and friends sat.

Dumbledore stood and gave his usual speech about the Forbidden Forest and a few other warnings that had brought concern. Then, Hermione held up the hat and a list and began.

"When I call your name, you are to come forward and sit down. I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted into the correct House. You will be in that house from today until you Graduate. I would like to remind everyone that now that we have defeated Voldemort, there is no reason for the seperate Houses to be prejudiced against each other, other than for sporting reasons. Such as the contest for House points for the House Cup or for Quidditch. Now, the first name I will call is...Aaron Weasley."

Aaron came up and sat on the stool and Hermione put the hat on his head with a smile, remembering Ron's sorting and the look of abject terror on his face that quickly dissolved into relief that almost made you think he had relieved his bladder.

"Ah, another Weasley!" The Sorting Hat said. "I know just what to do with you...Gryffindor!"

Aaron made his way back down with a smile and took his place at the Gryffindor table.

"Selena Snape!" Hermione said. The raven-haired girl bounced up on stage with a sweet smile. Proffessor Snape and Marie leaned forward noticably in their seats.

"Ah, there's intelligence, loyalty, courage, but there's cunning and ambition, as well. I believe, you should be in...Slytherin!" Selena hopped off the seat and smiled at her Father who was looking very proud of his little girl, while Marie rolled her eyes and smacked his arm.

"God, you'd think she had become President of the United States the way you're acting." Marie said not-very-quietly. Several people laughed as he gave her his famous scowl, which she rolled her eyes at. He mumbled something about impertinant Gryffindors and their American reletives.

"Lily Potter!" Hermione said. The beautiful red-head sat down gracefully on the stool and the hat was placed on her head.

"Ah, the grandaughter of Lily Evans, but the daughter of Ginny Weasley...Slytherin!" She hopped off the stool and glanced at her father and mother who were smiling at her without any hint of disapproval. She smiled widely at them and took her seat at the Slytherin table next to Selena.

"James Potter!" Jimmy came up and sat on the stool.

"The grandson of James Potter and the son of Harry Potter, you could go into anyhouse, much like your father could have, but better make it...Gryffindor!" Jimmy jumped off of the stool and walked to his place beside Aaron with a wide grin.

"Emily Malfoy!" Hermione said with a smile, as her daughter sat on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"Slytherin!" The Hat yelled without preemble. She smirked at her father as she took her place next to Lily and Selena. The three girls practically squealed in happiness that they had been sorted into the same house.

"Alex Malfoy!" He smirked at his father as he sat down.

"Gryffindor!" The Hat yelled before it even touched his head, very much like his father had been done.

"Gryffindor!" Both Draco and Alex yelled at the same time in complete surprise.

Dumbledore gave Draco a scolding look and he sat down with a deep scowl on his face, knowing that it wouldn't be changed.

"What do you mean Gryffindor? Why aren't I in Slytherin?" Alex demanded loudly.

"Well," The Hat began, "In all my years I've never had a first year with enough courage to yell at me. Besides, it wasn't thirty minutes ago that you were boldly trailing your hand in the lake, getting pulled under by the Mer-people. Not to mention being saved by your sister. I don't believe I've ever sorted a braver child than you, Alexander Malfoy."

Hermione smiled proudly at her son as he climbed down looking a little less grumpy than he had a minute ago and sat next to Jimmy and Aaron.

Even Draco's scowl seemed to lessen as he realized that the Hat just said that his son was the bravest person that it had ever sorted. Although, he would have to be punished for blatantly disobeying Hagrid and sticking his hand in the water...again.

The three boys were in Gryffindor and the three girls were in Slytherin.

The feast was soon over and the kids followed their respective prefects to their House Portraits, the Slytherin's password was 'Nefarious Imp' and the Gryffindor's password was 'Sonic Cherry'.

The three girls loved their green, silver, and black room. All of them looked fabulous in green and silver clothes as Lily had red hair, Emily had silver eyes, and Selena had Black hair.

They spent the first fifteen minutes in their room jumping on their beds and giggling until they realized that there were other girls in the room who were looking at them with various looks.

"Sorry, we've lived here all our lives but we've never had our own room away from our parents and brothers before." Lily said hopping off the bed and walking to the group of girls. "I'm Lily Potter, this is Emily Malfoy, and Selena Snape." She said indicated the respective girls coming up beside her. They stuck their hands out to them to shake only to have them ignored by the girls.

"Oh, we know who you are." A girl with short black hair said crossing her arms across her chest with a sneer. "You are the blood traitor's kids. With the exception of Lily, you're all a bunch of Half-Bloods. You don't belong in Slytherin." Emily started laughing.

"Let me guess, your family followed the quote-unquote 'Dark Lord'."

"Of course we did." The girl said haughtily. "And when my father finds one of his Horcruxes, he will rise again to rule." The three friends started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, It's just that it's so funny to see the Slytherins still so deluded."

"Hey, I'm a Pure-Blood! I'm not diluted!" The girl said stomping her foot childishly. The girls laughed harder.

"Not 'diluted', moron, deluded!" Emily said laughing. "It means that you are being duped or something."

"I am not!" she said.

"Of course you are, let me fill you in on a secret." Emily said putting her arm around the girls shoulders. The girl frowned viciously at her but didn't shrug her off. "Voldemort?" The girls gasped. "Yeah, I said his name, he's dead so who cares. Now, as I was saying, Voldemort? He wasn't a Pure-blood, just a Half-Blood."

The girls gasped again.

"You're lying."

"Nope, his father was an anti-magic, rich, snobby muggle by the name of Tom Riddle who dumped his mom's Pure-blood ass when he found out she was a witch. Her name was Merope Guant, and she was pregnant with the 'Dark Lord' already, and died one hour after giving birth to him. Tom Marvolo Riddle was raised in a muggle orphanage where he caused bad things to happen. When he found out his father was a muggle, after he came to Hogwarts, he flipped out and killed him and his grandparents." Emily said in a big lecturing breath much like her mother. "Oh, and our parents killed him and destroyed all his Horcruxes with a Dragon Spirit. It's impossible that he missed one."

"You must be Pansy Parkinson's daughter." Selena said with a glimpse into her eyes. All of the children had been taught young how to use Legilimency and Occlumency.

"Her name is Pansy Goyle, now. I'm Prissy Goyle." The three girls started laughing again. "What's so funny? Stop laughing, right this instant!" She said stomping her foot just like her mother used to.

"Listen, 'Prissy'," Lily said and all three girls stopped laughing and looked at the bratty girl with a sharp glint in their eyes. "Your parents and all your friends may bow down to you and let you have your way, but here, you are nothing more than a simpering little brat. And we won't stand for it. We rule down here."

"Even the prefects know not to piss us off." Selena said her blue eyes flashing. "And it isn't just because our parents are teachers here, although, hey, bonus for us that they are. It's because if push comes to shove, we're ready for war if it breaks out. We know more spells than most of last years graduates."

"So we suggest you stay on our good side." Emily said and the three girls flounced off to jump on the beds again, leaving the three girls staring after them.

Meanwhile, up in the Gryffindor Tower, the three boys were doing the same thing as the girls, jumping on their beds. Except they had started a pillow war and were beating the ever-living crap out of each other with the feather-filled rectangles.

The next day was the first day of classes. They all had 'Professor Hermione Malfoy' first for Charms. She was also the new Head of Ravenclaw, as she could easily have belonged into it and that Professor Flitwick had retired.

Professor Flitwick had stepped aside as Charms teacher because he said that Hermione was a better teacher and when Mrs. McGonagall retired he filled the position, but he didn't love it as much as he did Charms. So he retired only three years after he begun.

Mrs. McGonagall, decided that just being HeadMistress was unfulfilling and took up her old post as Transfiguration teacher. However, Harry Potter was now the Head of Gryffindor.

All six of them knew all of the first year spells already, but still had to take the classes. The girls were lying when they told Prissy that they knew more spells than last years graduates. It was close to the truth for the girls, but not the absolute truth. It definitly wasn't the truth for the boys. They didn't really seem to have much ambition when it came to learning spells. Which was probably why they were better off in Gryffindor.

In potions, with Professor Snape, he gave the three girls special treatment, but only them. The boys grumbled about favoritism.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," Snape began. "I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death...if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." (Harry Potter and the Philosoper's Stone, direct quote, not mine, don't sue, thanks!)

It was the speech he used every year, he had practised it and it was perfection, why change it?

Emily never let her eye contact waver as she wrote a note under the table on a small notepad then passed it to Lily, who read it quickly and passed it to Selena, who openly read it on the table.

Snape narrowed his eyes and took the pad from her and read it silently.

"Twenty points to Slytherin, for telling the truth." He said raising an eyebrow and handing the pad back to her.

Selena grinned and passed the pad to the boys at the table next to theirs. They all leaned over and read it with a frown.

"Your dad is so cool and so poetic, that speech seems to hypnotize me and makes potion learning even more interesting. And I already loved learning potions." The notepad said.

The three boys frowned at the girls who were looking smugly at them. The girls stuck out their tongues simultaneously and the boys narrowed their eyes simultaneously.

Throughout the rest of the day they were always trying to best each other in classes, seeing who could earn the most points or who did what first.

Their third class was Herbology with the new teacher Professor Neville Longbottom.

They didn't know Professor Longbottom well, but they knew that he was a good friend of their parents and that his wife's name was Luna. They had a little girl that would be a first year when the six of them would be second years. Her name was Alicia Colette Longbottom and she was a very shy and quiet brown-eyed brunette.

The Longbottom family now lived at Hogwarts like they had.

Professor Longbottom was quiet, and controlled, never losing his temper as they re-potted baby Mandrakes. He didn't even pass out this time. He was certainly not the same boy that was a student at Hogwarts all those years ago.

He was now the Head of Hufflepuff as Professor Sprout had retired as well. She had decided to live in the rainforests of South America.

Next, they had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, then History of Magic with Professor Binns.

Hermione had finally gotten tired of Prof. Binn's droning and had Charmed the Ghost to be a little more enthusiastic and frankly more interesting to the students. He now seemed to actually care that he was teaching a subject that had so much importance.

They had ordered new books for the class. The new books now included the history and the defeat of Voldemort and the individuals that brought him to his demise. Not to mention all of the lesser characters like Lucius and Bellatrix and such.

Next they had Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Professor Harry Potter. It was the last class of the day until Midnight when they would go to the top of the Astronomy tower for Astronomy class with Professor Sinistra.

They didn't meet at Midnight every night, they usually had a class right after D.A.D.A. class, just before supper, then twice a week at Midnight to observe the heavens.

At Supper, the six of them reviewed how many points each of them had gained and lost by theirselves, not including the rest of the people in the house, just each the three boys and the three girls.

The girls were ahead by over a hundred points on the first day, with the boy's sad five little points. They had lost alot in D.A.D.A. when they were caught jinxing each other by Harry.

That night in their respective Common Rooms, they got to know their fellow first year House mates.

The girls found out that the girls that were with Prissy were Angela Warrington and Karensa Montague. Neither were even half as bad as the whiney little mini-Pansy. They actually talked to the girls when Prissy wasn't around.

Karensa was a beautiful blonde with blue eyes. Her hair was straight all the way to her slim waist.

Angela was a small brunette, a little on the plump side, but it was mostly baby fat. Her eyes were brown.

The five boys that had been sorted into Slytherin were Evan Nott, Dennis Crabbe, Daren Zambini, Sean Thomas, and David Goldstein.

Evan Nott was the son of Theodore Nott and Tracy Davis. He was a tall thin boy with sandy colored hair and green eyes.

Dennis Crabbe was a massive boy, mostly muscle and nearly six foot tall at eleven. He was the son of Vincint Crabbe and Millicent Bulstrode, hence the hugeness that is him. His hair was dark black and his eyes were brown.

Daren Zambini was a dark skinned boy with black hair and green eyes. His father was Blaise Zambini and his mother was Daphne Greengrass.

Sean Thomas was the son of Dean Thomos and Padma Patil. His skin had the look of a deep tan, he had black hair and dark brown eyes.

David Goldstein was the son of Anthony Goldstein and Pavarti Patil. David and Sean were cousins.

By the end of the first week, Dennis Crabbe, Sean Thomas, and David Goldstein had become fairly good friends to the three girls. Dennis had even named himself their bodyguard, much to the dismay of Aaron, Alex, and Jimmy.

He wouldn't let the boys with in five feet of the girls.

The Gryffindor's House mates were Kelly Boot, Amanda Macmillan, Lisa Finch-Fletchley, Melissa Jordan, and Amy Caldwell, Christopher Wood, and Steven Finnegan.

The six of them were making new friends and loving their new view of Hogwarts.

TBC...

AN: I'm so sorry about all of the names and who they are and stuff. Creating new characters is hard. They need backgrounds and descriptions and stuff and I wanted to get them out of the way. Also, couldn't help but use Snape's speech, I love it. I promise, there'll be more story and less 'splainy' from now on, (I hope). I know all of the changing of the teachers and heads and stuff is confusing, but I'll try and keep it a little more simple from now on. Also, I know I used my name as the password, I couldn't think of anything else!


End file.
